


Nervous Newbie Wanting More

by SamuelJames



Series: Alec & Magnus [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec takes a small step in his and Magnus' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Newbie Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



> _**Title:** Nervous Newbie Wanting More_   
>  _**Pairing:** Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Alec takes a small step in his and Magnus' relationship._   
>  _**Notes:** Takes place at the start City of Fallen Angels. Written for a three sentence themed day on Comment Fic for the prompt  The Mortal Instruments or Shadowhunters, Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, heat._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Alec and Magnus share several beds in many different cities before Alec works up the courage to move beyond heated make out sessions, he wants to experience more but just wishes he was already past feeling so nervous about potentially doing something wrong.

His nerves have his stomach doing flips but this is Magnus who looks at him like he's discovered a wondrous treasure and Magnus hasn't once hinted at more or looked disappointed whenever Alec called a halt to proceedings.

He's looking into Magnus' eyes seeing love and desire there and slides his hand up Magnus' thigh feeling the heat of his body through thin cotton sleep pants - finding the courage to keep going he ventures beyond the waistband and takes Magnus' dick in his hand earning him a small pleased smile.


End file.
